JAG
by Doug4422
Summary: A KP/JAG Crossover AU fusion.  After a Ships Commanding Officer is found murdered, Lt. Cmdr Ron Stoppable, and Maj. Kim Possible are called in to investigate, can they find out who really killed the Captain, or will they end up convicting an innocent man?
1. Chapter 1

**JAG**

**Starring**

**the characters from **

**Kim Possible**

_**A Kim Possible fusion with the military courtroom drama JAG.**_

**Prologue**

_**0945 Zulu**_

_**Pier Seven**_

_**Naval Base, Norfolk, Virginia**_

On a cold rainy night, A sentry stands guard over his post, he was standing pier watch at Pier Seven in Norfolk, Virginia, the aircraft carrier U.S.S. Seahawk had returned to port after six months at sea, and he got stuck with the midnight to four watch, and he wasn't too thrilled about it.

'_That damned Renfro_,' the Chief thought to himself, '_if I ever lay my hands on him, I'm gonna strangle him._'

His watch relief, Petty Officer First Class Jeff Renfro was late arriving, and he wanted to take the kid out when he laid eyes on him again. As he pondered all of the horrible things he could do to the young Petty Officer, a familiar sandy haired young man came running up to him, as he appeared into the light, the petty officer recognized him.

"_**RENFRO!**_" the Chief shouted out, making the young man jump, and stop, "Get your ass over here . . . you're 45 minutes late . . . if I missed chow because of you, I'm gonna hang you by your . . .' the Chief began, but he stopped abruptly when he saw the younger man.

The young Petty Officer was covered in blood, looking at his hands, and staring, as if looking at something only he could see.

"Renfro . . . what the hell happened?" the sentry asked, but the young man didn't answer.

"Renfro, snap out of it." the sentry stated again, this time, shaking the young man, who finally seemed to come around.

"The captain . . . he's been killed." the young man replied.

"Where is he?" the sentry asked.

"Follow me." Renfro replied.

The two men arrived at a parking area for the ships senior ranking officers, and up to the first car in the line, there was a sign with the ships crest painted on it, and the letters "_**C.O.**_" in white block letters painted below the crest, an older man was sitting in front of the wheel, slumped over, as Renfro reached in, and moved the older Commanding Officer back, his head lolled onto the headrest, revealing a knife stuck into his chest, a long black knife that the sentry quickly recognized.

"Boy, you did it this time, Renfro . . . I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of the Captian, son." the sentry stated, pulling from his duty belt, a set of handcuffs, and placing them on Renfro's wrists.

* * *

_**Following in his father's footsteps as a Naval Avaitor, Lieutenant Commander Ronald Stoppable suffered a crash while landing his Tomcat on a storm tossed carrier at sea. Diagnosed with night blindness, Bull transferred to the Navy's Judge Advocate General Corps., which investigates, defends, and prosecutes the law of the sea. There with fellow JAG lawyer, Major Kimberly Possible, he now fights in, and out of the courtroom, with the same daring, and tenacity that made him a Top Gun in the air.**_

* * *

_That's right, boys, and girls . . . Doug is back, and he has come up with another KP AU fusion, this time, one of my favorite t.v. series, JAG is the subject, with Ron playing the role of Harm, and Kim in the role of Mac, this could get interesting, just keep on reading._

_As always, keep the reviews coming,_

_**Doug**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**In the Highest Tradition**

_**2030 Zulu**_

_**The Rose Garden, The White House**_

_**Washington, D.C.**_

"The President of the United States takes great honor in bestowing the Distinguished Flying Cross to Lieutenant Commander Ronald Stoppable, United States Navy, for services as set forth in the following citation, while on a training mission in the Virginia Capes Operating Area, Lieutenant Stoppable was forced to take over the controls of an F-14 after the Pilot, Captian Thomas Boone was knocked unconscious in a freak accident, Lieutenant Stoppable steadfastly refused to eject, feeling Captian Boone to still be alive in the front seat, and piloted the onto a pitching carrier deck, during the night, and despite his known night vision impairment, landed the stricken airplane safely onto the flight deck. Lieutenant Stoppable's actions reflect the highest traditions of Naval Avation, the JAG Corps., and the United States Navy." the officer read from a prepaired document laid out before him, as the President stepped before a young Navy officer standing at attention, the three stripes on his sleeve, two 1/2 inch in diameter, and a third 1/8 inch in diamater, set like a sandwich between the first two, denoted his rank as that of a Navy Lieutenant Commander, while the mill rinde above the stripes designated him a a member of the Navy Judge Advocate General Corps., better known in the Navy as JAG. On the left side of his uniform, standing out, high above all others, were a set of Naval Avaitor's wings, heralding a time, long since passed for the young officer, as he received a highly coveted medal awarded to U.S. Military pilots, in both times of peace, and war.

"Commander Stoppable, you may single-handedly give lawyers a good name." the President said, as he shook the young man's hand.

"Thank you, sir." LCDR Ron Stoppable replied, snapping off a salute, as the President nodded, and returned the salute with a slight smile on his face.

In the crowd, sat Rear Admiral Steven T. Barkin, the Navy Judge Advocate general, and a young Lieutenand Juniro Grade, Felix Renton, a recent transfer to JAG from the carrier U.S.S. Seahawk.

As the ceremony closed, Commander Stoppable walked up to his Commanding Officer, and smiled.

"Let's get out of here, sir." Ron replied.

"Agreed . . . we got a lot of work to do." the Admiral replied, as he led the group of three out of the Rose Garden, and toward the driveway, and up to a limousine, where a young female Marine officer stood, waiting.

"Very good, Commander." Admiral Barkin stated, as they headed toward the waiting car.

"_Very_good, sir . . . very good." Lt. Renton added, commending Ron even further.

"Take it easy, Lt.," Barkin commented, looking strangely at Felix, "he's an avaitor, son . . . he's got an ego as big as an Admiral's."

"One, or two stars, sir?" Felix asked, suddenly getting a strange look from the Admiral, who stopped in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" Barkin asked.

"I was joking, sir." Felix added rather lamely.

"Jieutenant Junior Grades don't joke with Admiral's, son, or the Lieutenant could find himself stationed at a base in the Aleutians, joking is strictly Admiral's privilige." Barkin replied, as he began walking again, causing a slight tension.

"Sorry, sir." Felix replied, his head hanging, and his eyes adverted from the senior officer.

"So, you're coming to JAG full time, huh, Felix?" Ron asked, in an attempt to chip the frost off what had become an icy situation.

"Yes sir, I'm taking my law classes at night, sir." Felix responded.

"If he gets the chance," Barkin added, "I'm putting him in your section, Commander."

"_MY_ section, sir?" Ron asked, flabbergasted at the Admiral's comment.

"Lieutenant Renton was recommended to JAG by Lt. Austin before she transferrred out, or do you think he won't make a good aide?"

"No, sir, I think the Lt. will make a great aide." Ron replied, suddenly feeling that he was being railroaded into taking the young, ambitious officer under his wing.

The three men stopped at the car, and directly in front of the young female Marine Officer.

Major Kimberly Possible was a very beautiful young woman, her long red hair tied up tightly into a bun, hidden under her cover, the gold oak leaves shining brightly, both on her blouse collar, and on the shoulder epaulets of her jacket, a smile came to her face, as the Admiral appoached them, and stood off to the side.

"Lieutenant Commander Ronald Stoppable, meet your new partner, Major Kimberly Possible."

"Kim." Kim stated, holding out her hand for Ron to take it, but he hesitated, looking at her as though he had seen a ghost.

An image flashed before Ron's eyes, of a beautiful red-haired, green eyed Navy Lieutenant that he loved some years ago, before her murder took the chance to tell her away.

Ron came back to reality with a slight thump in the back, he knew that the bump came from Felix, who was standing directly behind him. Felix had known Diane too, and was one of the first ones to discover her body on that horrible morning, the knowledge of Diane between Ron, and Felix was kept quiet, and only they were the ones to know, and now, seeing Major Possible brought all of those memories flooding back to the surface.

Kim began to withdraw her arm, before Ron suddenly caught it in his own. "Bull." Ron replied, shaking her hand.

"Have you and the Major met?" Barkin asked, looking at Ron strangely.

Both replied quickly. "No, sir." said Kim, while Ron replied, "Yes, sir."

"Well, which is it?" Barkin asked, somewhat amused at the sudden awkward situation his senior JAG-Man found himself in.

"No, Major, of course, I don't know you . . . I just had a slight case of deja-vu." Ron replied, sounding somewhat lame.

'_Damn, she looks so much like Diane_.' Ron thought as the group walked up to the waiting limo.

The group stopped, as Admiral Barkin rocked on his heels slightly near the door.

"Uh, Lieutenant, do you know the procedure for entering a vehicle with a senior officer?" Barkin asked.

"Yes, sir, one of the first things I learned at ROTC, when entering a vehicle with a senior officer, the junior officer enters first, then the senior officer, so that when exiting, the senior officer exits first, and the junior officer last." Felix replied, smiling slightly.

"_You're_ the junior officer, Felix." Ron added, looking at Felix with a bemused expression.

"Oh, sorry, sir." Felix replied, quickly ducking into the car without another word.

Ron and Kim followed Felix into the car, as Admiral Barkin shook his head, trying hard to stifle a smile that was threatening to creep across his face. As the limo pulled out of the driveway, Barkin went right down to business.

"We have a problem at the Naval Base in Norfolk, it appears the Captian of the USS Seahawk was found murdered in his car, it's believed that a Petty Officer First Class Jeffrey Renfro was responsible." Barkin started.

"Renfro, sir?" Felix asked.

"That's right, you were PAO on the Seahawk before you transferred to JAG." Ron said, loking at Felix.

"Yes, sir . . . Renfro wasn't exactly the poster boy for recruiting, I mean, he was always getting his six chewed for not being squared away, but a murderer . . . no way . . . the man practically fainted at the sight of blood, sir." Felix added, remembering Petty Officer Renfro from several encounters with him on board the Seahawk.

"You don't think he did it, felix?" Ron asked.

"It's highly doubtful, sir, given the Petty Officer's past, but you can never be too sure what goes through people's minds." Felix replied.

"Alright," Admiral Barkin interrupted, "Major, Commander, I need you to investigate this, be quick, and efficient, tie up all of your loose ends, and make sure that you have all of the evidence."

"And when we find out who did it?" Ron asked.

"Bust him . . . I want his ass on a silver platter, in front of a court-martial." Barkin stated, his voice holding a tone of all business.

_Looks like Kim reminds Ron of someone he once knew . . . hmm . . . I wonder if that doesn't come back to haunt him later on?_

_It appears that Ron's going home . . . ah, the life of an aviator, should be fun for Ron . . . maybe not so much for Kim . . . who knows._

_As always, keep the reviews coming,_

_**Doug**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Down To Business**

**_USS Seahawk (CVN-75) Pier Seven_**

**_Naval Base, Norfolk__,__ Virginia_**

_**1845 Zulu**_

Ron walked up the gangway of the aircraft carrier, with a look of longing in his eyes, as though he was saying hello to a long lost friend, or lover.

"Something bothering you, Bull?" Kim asked, looking at Ron with concerned eyes.

"It's nothing . . . I haven't been this close to a carrier in a long time." Ron replied, fingering the aviator's wings on his chest.

"You're still wearing your wings, when was your last qual?" Kim asked.

"A year ago . . . I'm due next month." Ron replied, his head hanging.

"What's eating you?" Kim asked.

"You just reminded me of something I would rather forget." Ron replied.

"Your R.I.O.?" Kim asked.

"How did you know that?" Ron asked.

"I did some checking, you transferred to JAG after an accident on board ship that killed your R.I.O., and you were diagnosed with night blindness." Kim replied, smiling slightly.

"One thing you need to know, Major," Ron replied, getting a somewhat hard edge to his eyes, "A little medical lesson . . . there is a danger in reopening old wounds."

"Okay, I get the hint . . . you don't want to talk about it." Kim replied, letting the subject drop.

Once on board the carrier, they quickly found the brig, and questioned the petty officer locked in the holding cell.

"Petty Officer Renfro?" Ron asked, to which the young sailor nodded.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Stoppable, this is Major Possible, and we've been assigned to your case." Ron stated his tone professional.

"I didn't do it, sir . . . I swear to God." Jeffrey Renfro replied, his eyes looking at the JAG officer in front of him.

"That's what we're here to find out, Petty Officer . . . now, just relax, and let us do our work." Ron replied, as he turned, and left.

As the two officers walked out of the brig, Kim stopped Ron a little down the passageway.

"Why didn't you ask him any questions?" Kim asked.

"We'll get to that later . . . right now, we have to go talk to the acting C.O." Ron replied, as he walked toward the bridge of the ship, Kim hot on his heels.

* * *

_U.S.S. Seahawk Bridge, 1900 Zulu:_

Kim and Ron had found the acting Commanding Officer, Commander James Rodgers, standing on the bridge in the captain's chair, looking at the setting sun, and talking to a junior officer.

"Make sure that all steam Cats are secured, we're not allowed underway until JAG has finished their investigation," he said, he then turned, and recognized Kim and Ron, "speak of the devil . . . Commander Jim Rodgers, acting Captain."

"Skipper," Ron replied, nodding to the senior officer, "Lt. Commander Stoppable, and this is my partner, Major Possible . . . we'd like to ask you a few questions."

"That's what I'm here for." The captain replied, sinking slightly in his chair.

"Where you when the Skipper was killed?" Ron asked, feeling that being blunt was better than using finesse in this situation.

"At home with my wife and kids." The acting Captain replied, looking at the former aviator with a hard edge.

"Is there anyone that can back up your story?" Kim asked.

"My wife, my kids, and several others, we were hosting a '_Welcome Home_' party for the crew, the ship had gotten back from deployment about a month ago, and we had finally gotten enough downtime to allow for a party." CDR Rodgers replied, turning his attention from the aviator, to the Marine.

"We'd like a list of names at the party, sir." Ron replied, to which the captain nodded.

"I'll have them for you within the hour." The captain replied, making Ron look slightly surprised.

"Thank you, sir." Kim commented. Nodding, and leaving the bridge with a salute, Ron quickly followed.

"What's with the list of names, Commander?" Kim asked as they drew even with a large watertight door.

"I want to clear as many people as possible, Kim . . . there's over 5000 people on an aircraft carrier, and we don't have a whole lot of time to question them all." Ron replied.

* * *

_A few minutes later, in the Ships Wardroom:_

Kim and Ron were at a table with a list in front of them, and several personnel records on the table, they were leafing through them at a rapid pace, until they stopped at one marked "_Mast Reports_".

"The reports from the last Captain's Masts," Ron stated, holding up the folder, "wonder if it's someone that got wrote up, and didn't want to stand in front of the Skipper?"

"Let's see what we got?" Kim asked. Her face contorted in thought.

They both began filing through the report log, until they stopped at one marked for the ship's Master-At-Arms,

"Check this out, Kim," Ron stated, his eyes wide, then, adding quickly, "the ship's Master-At-Arms has been a very bad boy . . . busted twice for drunk on duty, and preparing to go up in front of the Skipper for Conduct Unbecoming, not good, if you want a promotion to Master Chief, and a good pension."

"But, is it motive for murder?" Kim asked. Her face thoughtful, a pen tucked under her chin.

"I say we start with him when we start questioning." Ron replied, getting a nod from Kim.

"Well . . . check out who turned him in . . . OS1 Jeffrey Renfro." Ron replied, smiling slightly.

"Murder the Captain while Renfro was on watch, and set him up to take the fall . . . how nice and cozy." Kim replied, looking at the report.

"We'll train you to be a JAG investigator yet, Major." Ron replied, which earned him a playful punch in the arm.

* * *

_An hour later, in the Wardroom:_

Kim and Ron had started their investigation on schedule, starting with the ships Master-At-Arms.

"Senior Chief . . . take a seat." Kim stated, motioning to a chair open to her right, as the burly man sat down, looking at the two JAG officers carefully.

"Alright, Senior Chief, we're both aware that you were scheduled to go up in front of the Captain in a week for Conduct Unbecoming, and that Renfro was the one that sent you up . . . care to explain this?" Ron asked.

"Okay, sir, ma'am," the senior chief began, "but I doubt you'll like it."

"Humor us." Kim replied.

"Okay, ma'am, I was actually doing an investigation on the captain, I was wondering where he went every night, he would say he was going home, but two hours later, his wife would call the ship looking for him." The Master-At-Arms replied, earning surprised looks from Kim and Ron.

"You were doing an off-the-books investigation on your Commanding Officer?" Ron asked.

"On what grounds?" Kim added.

"He was obviously lying about going home, ma'am . . . his wife would call looking for him not two hours after he had left, saying he didn't come home, so, I started becoming suspicious." The MAA replied.

"And Renfro caught you?" Ron prompted.

"Yeah . . . he caught me hanging around the officers club, spying on the Old Man, with another woman." The MAA replied.

"What did Renfro think?" Kim asked.

"That it was his wife," the MAA replied, "Thing was, his wife had called me personally about half an hour before, stating that the Skipper didn't make it home, and would I look for him, it was an emergency."

"What kind of an emergency?" Ron asked.

"His son had fallen down a flight of stairs, and was in a pretty bad way . . . I didn't get much else from her, she started crying after that." The MAA replied.

"Thanks, Senior Chief . . . stick around, we may have more questions for you later." Kim stated, allowing the Senior Chief to leave the room.

Once the MAA had left, Kim turned to Ron, with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What do you think, Bull?" Kim asked.

"We'll have to question the Captain's wife, and check hospital records to see if the Master-At-Arms was telling the truth." Ron replied, his face also contorted in thought.

"After we finish this first round, of course." Kim replied, earning a nod from Ron.

Once Kim and Ron had finished their questioning, they got into the car they had driven to the base, and to the home of the captain, and his wife.

* * *

_2087 Virginia Beach Drive, Virginia Beach, Virginia, 2200 Zulu:_

Kim and Ron had been invited in by the Captain's widow, who had appeared as though she had been crying all day.

"We just need a few questions from you while they are still fresh in your mind." Ron stated, his voice caring.

"Okay. What do you need to know?" the woman asked.

"Did you call the ships Master-At-Arms to keep tabs on your husband?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I did . . . my son had injured himself after a fall down the stairs, and I was trying to get hold of him, I had called the ship first, and got in contact with Senior Chief Barrett, I told him what happened, and he said he would look for him."

"Did he ever call back?" Kim asked.

"No . . . I took it to mean that he couldn't find him." The widow replied.

"How bad was your son's fall?" Ron asked.

"He broke his left leg, and fractured his left wrist . . . he's upstairs sleeping right now." The widow explained.

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Ron replied.

"Did they catch the person that did it?" the widow asked, "Did they catch my husband's murderer?"

"They have a man in custody, he hasn't been charged yet, that's why we're investigating, to make sure of who it was." Kim replied.

"Thank you, Major. Commander." The widow replied, as she saw them out of the house.

"Looks like Senior Chief Barrett's story checks out." Kim stated as she got into the JAG issued car they were assigned to.

"So far . . . we need to make a trip to the hospital first to find out if the wife's story checks out too." Ron replied.

"Do you think she might've killed him?" Kim asked.

"In an investigation like this . . . nothing's out of bounds, Major." Ron replied sliding behind the steering wheel of the large Ford Crown Victoria, and turning the engine over, before pulling out of the driveway, and toward the hospital.

* * *

_Emergency Room, Portsmouth Naval Hospital, Portsmouth, Virginia, 2330 Zulu:_

It didn't take long for Kim and Ron to find the doctor that was on call the night that the Captain was murdered to get the answers they were looking for.

"Yes, Captain Macgregor's wife and son were in here that night, the son had taken a fall of the deck of their house, he had broken his left leg, and had a hairline fracture of the left wrist." The doctor, a Navy Lieutenant stated.

"Fallen off the deck?" Ron asked.

"Yes, why?" the doctor asked.

"Nothing in particular, just thinking to myself." Ron stated as an afterthought.

"If that's all sir, ma'am, I need to get back to my patients." The doctor explained.

"Sure . . . we know where to find you if we need to." Kim replied, as he, and Ron stood up, and followed the young officer out of the office, and out of the hospital.

"What are you thinking, Bull?" Kim asked.

"That deck didn't seem like it was high enough for a fifteen year old to take that bad of a tumble off it." Ron replied, placing a finger under his chin.

"The safety rail was pretty high, though, he might've fallen over it, and hit the ground at an angle." Kim replied.

"If that was the case, Kim, he would only have fractures, and not a clearly broken ankle." Ron replied, his finger still tucked under his chin.

"What are you thinking, Ron . . . child abuse?" Kim asked.

"Could be a possibility, I'm not sure, though . . . I'll need more information before I go jumping in that pool." Ron replied, now walking for the parking lot.

Now, both Kim and Ron were starting to get a clear picture of what seemed to be happening, apparently, the captain's wife was looking into where her husband was, so she could bring harm to their son, however, neither had enough evidence to arrest, so, they would wait, and see what was brought to them next before making any kind of decisions.

* * *

_Uh-huh. Now the plot doth thicken. I wonder who it could be . . . the widow, who seems to be abusing their son, and is wanting revenge on an unfaithful husband, the Senior Chief, who was getting tired of keeping tabs on his Commanding Officer, the ambitious Executive Officer, who now has control of the vessel with the murder of his former Skipper, or, was it really the Petty Officer, who had turned in the ships Master-At-Arms for keeping tabs on the Captain, and his "wife"?_

_Stay tuned, folks, because we're starting to have a good run here._

_As always, please read, and review,_

_**Doug**_


End file.
